1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a data transmission method.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory apparatus performs an operation for storing and outputting a plurality of data pieces. In this case, the semiconductor memory apparatus may receive data to be written in the semiconductor memory apparatus through a data pad, and output data stored in the semiconductor memory apparatus. With regards to a write operation, the semiconductor memory apparatus may transmit data received through the data pad to a memory band area. With regards to a read operation, the semiconductor memory apparatus may output data transmitted from the memory bank area through the data pad.
As an operation speed of the semiconductor memory apparatus is improved and a data bandwidth increased, the number of data transmitted increases as well as the number of lines from the data pad to the memory bank area. Furthermore, the number of control signals for processing data pieces also increases. Accordingly, the semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to transmit signals through a metal line, but as the degree of integration increases, a limitation may occur in the number of metal lines which may be arranged.